The solid paraffin block is generally set in rotation by the yarn supplied to a spooling apparatus (German Utility Model 7,611,630). However, in this case, there is a danger of the yarn cutting into the paraffin block and thus making a uniform removal of the paraffin impossible. In many cases, an individual drive motor is provided for each paraffining device for this reason (German Offenlegungsschrift 2,316,452). However, this renders such a drive system extremely onerous.
It has also become known to drive, by means of a central shaft extending across a plurality of similar paraffining devices, via complicated intermediate transmissions, individual drive units which then, in turn, drive the individual paraffining devices (French Pat. No. 1,293,729, German Pat. No. 1,560,460, and German OffenLegungsschrift No. 2,227,308). These individual drive units are onerous. Moreover, in the case of a friction wheel transmission, the transmission of the drive becomes progressively unreliable with increasing wear of the friction wheels, so that correct paraffining of the yarn is no longer ensured.